


Mariners Apartment Complex

by DevilishMatchmaker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consenting Adults, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Worker Jaskier, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, prostituation, well kind of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishMatchmaker/pseuds/DevilishMatchmaker
Summary: Jaskier goes to college for musical theater but he's short on money. Luckily, his housemates find a way for him to give his share back to them. (idk what this kink is called but basically Jaskier pays rent with his body)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110
Collections: Witchery Smuts





	Mariners Apartment Complex

At the tender age of eighteen, Julian left his hometown and his family and everything he knew behind to move to the big city and become a star. Well, more spicifically to go to university to get a dagree for something everyone had scuffed at and told him that with his grades, he could easily be accepted into a more promising field. But he'd never cared what people said or thought of him and he wasn't about to start now. So up and go it was. However, with independent life came a lot of responsibilities and the realisation that being a human was far more expensive than it had any right to be, really.

So, Jaskier needed a place to stay. To his luck, he already knew a few other students in the hipper parts of town, none of whom could offer him a place though. But one thing led to another, in the summer after his graduation he met more new people, had some new experiences and by fall he was enrolled in class and lived in a gorgeous rented old manour with three other very handsome guys, rent-free at that.

Well. Not exactly rent-free, to be quite honest. Julian barely had a penny to his name, except for the savings which he'd already made use of during his escapades that friends had invited him to the past summer. His side jobs - a background singing here, an extra on stage there and the occassional modelling gig - didn't exactly make it rain into his bank account but he got by alright. Still, renting this nice a place, even if a little run down, in this nice a part of town, even if a little sketchy at times, should just be out of his league. But then he'd met the guys, insepperable like brothers, through a mutual friend of theirs, one thing had led to another and, well, they had come to a sort of arrangement. One that more than satisfied everyone involved, that involved Jaskier making use of what he was best at and what he loved doing the most.

Yes, Julian was whoring himself out when he was barely legal, paying his share of the rent with his body. And he was not ashamed of that. On the contrary, he was happy about it and also quite proud of himself, frankly - living with three hot guys with not a thing to worry about and getting railed on the daily was honestly his ideal situation. Actually, he might be enjoying this wuite a bit more than he probably should. It had already made him shiver with anticipation just to sit at the same table with three pairs of dark, dark eyes staring him down as if they wanted to devour him while he signed the contract they had all worked out together. That included a code of descretion, some hards limits, a permanent safe word and not many other limitations. Basically, they were free to do with Julian whatever they wanted for their own pleasure, he was pretty much their human sex toy disguised as a housemate.

The house was just breathtaking. An old estate with Edwardian flair to it, seperated into four quarters in the four directions of the sky, each ending in a pointed little tower. The tall windows on the south-eastern side faced towards a pretty, if ungroomed, garden where pear trees and raspberry bushed grew amidst the overgrown lawn. In the mild September air, the last of summer's heady scents lingered in the air. Sometimes they lit a campfire and set on logs around it to drink beer and tell stories and Julian would play his guitar and if the guys were drunk enough, they would sing along with him. And when the song was over, he's cath their dark eyes through the tips of licking flames and suddenly feel all hot and bothered even though the sun had already set. It was time for him to pay up and boy ways he ready to sign the check.

Could there be anything better? Not to Julian, that was for sure. He was a horny queer teenage boy and could get it left and right by three beautiful men on the daily. Of course each of these guys had their own sexual tastes as well as living quirks that made them unique and Julian appreciated all of them:

First, there was Eskel. At 25, he was the oldest one living in the au Belgard mension. He studied molecular biology during the day and was a barkeeper at night. He was also the co-head of the martial arts club that all three of them were part of. (That meant good, well-trained bodies and Julian's mouth watered everytime he thought about what those strong arms and firm thighs could do to him.) How Eskel managed all of that while still working towards his bachelor's degree and excelling at it, no one really knew. Well, everyone living with him knew. For someone with such serious goles, Eskel was actually a pretty relaxed guy, even morally ambiguous at times, so he smoked weed and other stuff his co-workers sold to him during breaks. He pretty much always had something on him and he wasn't stingy either, so there was plenty to go around at the house.

Eskel was a good man, maybe not exactly the most attractive by most people's standards but who cared for that, to Julian he was just wonderful. His observant gaze, his broad shoulders and bulky muscles, rough but skilled fingers and the way the corner of his mouth always twitched just a bist upwards when he found something ironic or ridiculous made him very attractive to Julian. And Eskel, seemed to return those affections, if the way he seviced Julian in bed was anything to go by - although maybe, that was just what Eskel liked. He could eat his partner out for hours on end, putting their needs above his own in a way that suggested he felt the pleasure he gave himself tenfold. That was, until the stuff kicked in - then it was a fifty-fifty, he would either want Jaskier to ride him into sweet oblivion or become a beast, toss him about the bed into new positions and pound into him like he wanted Julian to feel his cock for days to come - which he usually did. And since he always offered Jaskier some as well, they often ended up laying on the bed or wherever they'd passed out, unconcious, fucked out and high as a kite, projecting their satisfaction into another plain of existence.

Then, there was Lambert, the youngest of the three at 21. He majored in psychology, though most people would never expect it from someone as careless as him. Wherever he went, Lambert was always the life of the party. People were always drawn to him, whether it was at uni or with the other workers at the construction site. But being popular also meant negative attention and Lambert was prone to getting himself into trouble. For every two new friends, he also made one mortal anymore and there were certain bars he no longer dared to go after he'd messed with the wrong guys. Those closest to hime where in for the long run though, he was the most faithful friend anyone could wish for. And damn, he was hot - the elegant corve of his nose, the tall arche of his brows and the slight pout of his lips made him look both sensual and fierce. The way he moved was almost cat-like for he was also well-built but slimmer than Eskel, which made his step lighter and quicker. When his something or someone caught his fancy, his eyes would flare up like he was glowing from the inside - they'd done that the very first time he'd seen Julian.

Lambert was just a very passionate person and of course, that extended to the bedroom. He liked to make his partners wait, both exciting and terrifying them with heated glances and teasing touches full of promises of what was to come. And he never disappointed - he made love with reckless abandon, like he wanted to devouer the one laying under him. At least Julian often felt that way when he woke up covered in hickeys and bite marks in places he'd never even considered that possible. The man had an oral fixation, he was sure, that had to be it with how much he liked sixty-nining and love bites and making Julian suck on his fingers while they fucked. He also enjoyed it when either of them wore a blindfold so all the energy concentrated into just feeling, touch, heat, sensations.

At last, there was Geralt. The 23-year old mayjored in forensic pathology, which Julian had found gross at first, but once he got past that, he'd found that Geralt might just be his favourite out of the tree. Of course he liked Eskel and Lambert as well, they added to his excitement, but they were more like the higher and lower pitched background sounds that undermined the amazing crescendo that happened whenever he and Geralt collided. Not just in bed, but Julian got that feeling just from them talking or being in the same room together or when he had to sit through a particularily boring class and got a random spike of excitement that made him think of Geralt every time. Of his silvery hair and pure complexion, his tattoo-covered arms and gorgeous profile against the blood-red sunset. His jawline was incredible, his voice a deep base that seemed to vibrate in Julian's very bones, his hands, so rough and calloused yet so gentle when he wanted to show affection - and that he never held back. True, Geralt might not be the most talkative guy, to the point where Julian sometimes wondered whether he was getting on the guy's nerves or whether he was just that moody. But oh, when they touched one another, it was like Geralt's feelings travelled right through Julian's skin from the tips of his fingers. 

There was much Julian had learnt about Geralt in the past weeks - that he liked animals so much he worked at the local shelters and always send Julian pictures of the new rescue puppies. That He was always busy and on the go for the sake of someone else, because a friends had gotten into trouble or someone he barely even knew but still, he just couldn't stay out of it - he was too kind. And that he liked cuddles after sex. Soothing touches after a coupling that was both tender and wild in turns, that left Julian's entire body tingling with pleasured aftershocks. Touch was definitely Geralt's love language and although he looked like a marble statue with his fair skin and defined muscles, he was warm to the touch and almost loving in the way he returned it.

With each of these stunning men, Julian shared one or more secrets he kept from the others. Each of them, he granted privilges he kept from the other - a special set of lingery, a new pet name, a pretty picture he sent to them while they were appart. All of them were so close to one another, yet so different and simply wunderful. And so they lived together in that house, living in the sunlight, laughing in the moonlight and making love under the stars.


End file.
